


Blast from the Past

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, KakaYama - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M, Sort Of, sort of time travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Kakashi and Tenzo's younger selves show up in their living room.





	Blast from the Past

      Tenzo frowned at what sounded like a transportation jutsu from the living room. Kakashi was still in the bedroom, and protective wards around the house didn’t allow anyone but themselves through without express permission. Tenzo padded into the living room to investigate. He stopped dead and just stared. Tenzo thought nothing could shock him, not after ANBU, not after Naruto, but this… This was on a whole different level.  
     “Kakashi,” he called not taking his eyes off the two figures in their living room.  
     “What?” Kakashi called from the bedroom.  
     “I think we have a problem,” Tenzo called back. “You need to come here. Now.”  
     “Why do you know my name?” The pint-sized version of Kakashi planted his hands on his hips, glaring at Tenzo. “And where the hell am I?”  
     “Language, Senpai,” Tenzo corrected automatically, then winced. Younger Kakashi narrowed his eyes. His gaze cut to the third person in the room.  
     “Do you know what’s going on?” Younger Kakashi asked. Tenzo watched as his younger self shook his head, large eyes taking in everything.  
     “Well isn’t this something,” Kakashi said, appearing at Tenzo’s shoulder. Kakashi’s younger self paled, eyes going impossibly wide. He didn’t have the Sharingan yet, Tenzo noted absently.  
     “Dad?” Younger Kakashi asked. Older Kakashi sighed, and crouched down to his level, even though this sent his younger self immediately into a protective stance.  
     “Easy, kid, I’m not going to hurt you,” Kakashi said gently. “I’m not your dad. I’m you.”  
     “Prove it,” younger Kakashi challenged.  
     “Obito is a crybaby,” Kakashi said without hesitation.  
     “Everyone knows that,” younger Kakashi said, crossing his arms.  
     “Obito and Rin are the closest thing you have to friends right now, though you won’t admit it. Minato is a father figure in your life, though you won’t admit that either.” Tenzo winced, knowing that Kakashi wouldn’t admit that until it was far too late.  
     “And, you’ve been sleeping with the entire pack ever since your dad died,” Kakashi finished. His younger self looked sick.  
     “You can’t know that,” he said, still on the defensive.  
     “You asked me to prove it,” Kakashi said. He whistled. Eight sets of paws hit the floor. The pack pounded into the living room answering their master’s call.  
     “Well this is interesting,” Pakun said as the pack filled the space between the two Kakashis. “What did you do?” The ninja hound asked. Older Kakashi shrugged.  
     “Ask Tenzo. They were already here when I got up.”  
     “It sounded like a transportation jutsu, when I was in the kitchen. I walked in and there they were,” Tenzo said.  
     “Why hasn’t yours said anything?” Kakashi asked.  
     “Observation until action is needed,” Tenzo recited, the Root mantra still coming easily after all these years. “This is me at twelve, maybe thirteen. I probably haven’t even met you yet. Which means I’m still deep in Root.” He turned to his younger self.  
     “Kinoe, right?” The boy nodded. “Do you know him?” Tenzo asked, gesturing to Kakashi. Kinoe studied Kakashi.  
     “Maybe,” he said, the first words he’d spoken.  
     “Twelve or thirteen?” Tenzo asked.  
     “Twelve,” Kinoe said, blinking slowly.  
     “I look about twelve too,” Kakashi said. His younger self crossed his arms and frowned, which meant Kakashi was right.  
     “So whatever brought younger us here, it didn’t take us from the same time, because our younger selves are the same age,” Kakashi said.  
     “Were you messing with any new jutsu?” Kakashi asked his younger self.  
     “No,” the younger Kakashi said sullenly.  
     “Kinoe?” Kakashi asked. Kinoe shook his head. Tenzo sighed.  
     “I’m going to make breakfast.” He turned and walked back to the kitchen, not glancing back even though he could hear his younger self following him. The careful footsteps of a Root operative, Tenzo would recognize that tread anywhere. He could only hear it because he was specifically listening for it, was trained to listen for it.  
     “How do you feel about pancakes?” Tenzo asked, pulling a mixing bowl and ingredients out of the cupboards. Kinoe didn’t answer, settling into a chair at the table to watch Tenzo. Tenzo mixed the pancakes from memory, turning on the stove and heating the pan. He ladled the batter into the sizzling pan. The first pancake done he slid onto a plate and set in front of Kinoe. He didn’t watch to see if he ate it, turning back to the stove, flipping more pancakes onto a waiting plate.  
      “Why do you have these?” Younger Kakashi shrieked from the living room. Tenzo was halfway to the living room before he stopped to think. Younger Kakashi stood in front of the bookshelf, hands planted on his hips, eyes wide with horror.  
     “Why do you have so many?” He turned to glare at his older self. “Minato-sensi said I wasn’t supposed to read these.”  
     “No, he said you weren’t supposed to read them until you’re older,” Kakashi said, smirking under his mask.  
     “Kakashi,” Tenzo scolded.  
     “Maa, come on, Tenzo. Who do you think gave me my first copies? It wasn’t Jiraiya.”  
     “Minato? I wouldn’t have thought that of him…” Tenzo said.  
     “He was Jiraiya’s student,” Kakashi said with a grin. Younger Kakashi had his hands over his ears, face contorted in a grimace. “I can’t believe I’m hearing this,” he grumbled.  
Tenzo rolled his eyes and stepped back into the kitchen. Kinoe pretended he hadn’t been listening intently to the whole exchange.  
     “You don’t have to act like you weren’t listening,” Tenzo said easily, moving back to the stove. “I’ve been where you were, I know you were listening. And Kakashi’s all right, even if he is so fond of those damn books. Makes life more interesting on occasion,” Tenzo said with a wink.  
     “Does it get better?” Kinoe asked, dark eyes wide and serious.  
     “Yeah, kid, it gets better. Just hang in there.” Tenzo ruffled Kinoe’s hair. “And,” he said with a surreptitious glance at the living room, “you get to bang that when you grow up.”


End file.
